


the weakness in my knees

by magicalspoonlover



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalspoonlover/pseuds/magicalspoonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eraas Adaar has trouble sleeping. He needs to see one Qunari in particular to reassure his fears. Iron Bull/Male Inquisitor, pre-relationship. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the weakness in my knees

There was a gasp, and a heartbeat later Eraas was sitting up in his cot, sweat dripping down the sides of his warm face. For a few moments he didn't realise where he was until he peered around at his surroundings, and his stiff frame relaxed a little, a heavy sigh escaping the Tal-Vashoth mercenary. What he'd experienced hadn't actually been a nightmare, but a reliving of the events of the past few days. Eraas knew very well that he was beginning to lose sleep and he could practically feel the bags that had formed under his eyes, but there was nothing to be done about it. The others were worried about him and he was aware of that too; however, there was only ever one person who could (unknowingly) soothe his fears, and it was that person that Eraas sought out when he left the room, shirtless and all. 

Well, the Tal-Vashoth still sported pants, so no one could claim he was entirely naked. He walked barefoot in the snow and all, the cool air doing wonders for his overheated skin as his purplish-blue eyes scanned around desperately for a familiar sight, to reassure himself that he was fine and unharmed. The sight of those massive horns bobbing about made Eraas pause, and he very nearly dropped to his knees in relief. Iron Bull was safe, he was alive; Eraas hadn't failed him. The Qunari suddenly looked his way, and his knees went weak for a completely different reason as his eyes went wide and he ducked behind a tent, his heart hammering in his chest. 

In doing so, Eraas failed to see the knowing smirk that had graced Bull's face.


End file.
